Jyre
Jyre is a blood elf warrior, and yes, he is male. This page is currently a work in progress. Please bear with us! = Appearance = Current RSP description Lithe and flat beneath his heavy armor; Jyre (jai-ahr, for pronunciation's sake) is built like a two-by-four, with slight shoulders and an even thinner waist. He is even shorter than most female sin'dorei, standing at 5'6, and given his small stature, he's gotten used to being mistaken for a girl. You will not find breasts or subtle feminine curves under his clothing. His stomach seems a bit hollow, and his hips are very bony and sharp, shallow. He's been graced with a large pair of hands, however, with fine bones and prominent veins; he can often be found chewing his nails down to the beds. Upon his head is a mess of unruly curls, hacked in layers and cut very close to the back of his neck. Several small, silver rings hang from his ears. His skin is nearly pale enough to seem translucent. His fel-green eyes are much dimmer than those of his sin'dorei brethren, tired and underlined with heavy dark circles. Aside from constantly seeming exhausted, Jyre doesn't have much of a presence. His personality is more like a lack thereof; he's often just there, and never very dynamic about it, either. De-socialized and almost painfully awkward, it is easy to find yourself wondering if Jyre ever spent much time around other sentient beings. It is also not uncommon to find him running about barefoot. = Personality = Soon. = Relationships = *'Zillah Dawnblight'. *'Carathel Callowlight', and a few others from The Magisterium. *The members of Icebourne, or at least a handful of them so far. Tylien, Chanaren, Alaraien, Tavitan, Adriahn, Lohai, Xeknos, Darinne.. *'Westly'.. sort of. They began talking to one another over letters, and have only met in person once or twice. = History = *Born as the last child in a very large family; Jyre is the youngest of fourteen. His family would be considered lower working-class and hail from Azshara. He is, however, estranged from all of them now, and hasn't seen any of his relatives in quite a few years. to be continued at a later date, because working his previous history into w0w lore is proving a bit difficult. Ack. = Recent affairs = *Jyre had been living within Icebourne's keep - as such, he had sworn himself to their cause and peacefully exiled himself from the Horde he didn't really seem to be aware of the latter half of that. They were providing him with food, a roof over his head, and a bed to sleep in, as well as trying to teach him how to be less useless as a warrior. *After Icebourne seemingly fell apart in a matter of days, he found himself a wanderer yet again, and eventually took to traveling with a caravan crew. His business with them is over, however. He also spent some time helping the Argent Crusade in the Eastern Plaguelands - though he doesn't particularly seem to understand their cause enough to know whether or not he agrees with it, offering his help provided some training he felt he needed as a warrior he's still rather wimpy in combat, he can now at least carry himself with a slight air of confidence. He still feels a bit traumatized by some of the events he witnessed. *Currently, Jyre can be found wandering Silvermoon City, most often barefoot, when he isn't terribly busy with anything else. = Idiosyncrasies = *Being highly de-socialized, he doesn't seem to understand simple things like handshakes, and his smiles are often twitchy and malformed. *Fidgets, a lot. His hands shake almost all of the time. *Naive and a bit sexually-confused. *Almost never offers anyone his family name when introducing himself. *His Thalassian is accented and somewhat broken, though he speaks Orcish perfectly. = OOC notes = Tropes that may vaguely fit *Apologises A Lot *No Social Skills *Bi the Way - out of character, i've determined that he's got a male preference, but getting him to realize this in character would take quite a bit of work. however, he usually comes off as asexual, at least to me. Things you may never get to learn through RP for anyone who cares enough! *first of all: YES. jyre's in-game model is female. no, he's not a transvestite, he's not a futa, and i do not want to ERP with you. my reasoning behind making his toon female is that he's a very old character of mine, and needed to be even scrawnier than the male blood elves already are. the chick model worked somewhat better for him, so i ran with it. fortunately, people who have read his rsp have been very kind in humouring me thus far. :B *and as a character outside of w0w, jyre's first language was gaelic was norse-gaels, for anyone who might care, so he has a vaguely scottish accent. that has carried over to w0w, somewhat, if you could tell from rping with him that he has an accent at all. :'D and.. well, if you hadn't noticed - he does. that's all. *with the above points.. jyre is/used to be a d&d character. (/thumbs up) he's been through a few incarnations, actually. HE WAS A PIRATE, ONCE. most of the time, though, he's just really wimpy.